1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive bandage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An adhesive bandage which is in common use comprises a gauze pad impregnated with a disinfectant, wound healing agent and an ointment, a porous adhesive tape carrying the gauze pad thereon and a release sheet covering the adhesive tape. The release sheet is removed when the gauze pad is applied to a local site of the body such as wound. The adhesive bandage, however, is liable to lose its effect with the lapse of time, since the medicine with which the gauze pad has been impregnated is gradually lost by vaporization. Thus the gauze pad becomes dry, and is likely to hurt the wound or give rise to a pain when it is applied thereto.